Love on Ice
by KittyRin
Summary: May, Drew, Kenny and Dawn are off to a mountain trip. This promises a lot of laughs, fun and who knows, possibly romance? The one thing they know for sure, this shall be an unforgettable christmas. Drew/May, Kenny/Dawn. -Christmas FF. Being polished.
1. Skiing and Falling!

Hello there! You've just stumbled upon my little Christmas story that I wrote! First things first, I should say that this story doesn't have a very big plot line, but all I wanted was to write an enjoyable holiday fanfiction. :) The story itself isn't going to be very long, and the last chapter will be posted on the 25th. ;D

Important: I have written only two couples for this story, but in order to appreciate the story, I would really like no bashing whatsoever of either couples. The two shippings are: Contestshipping and Penguinshipping! Thanks for the respect.

Dedication: This is dedicated to two very good friends of mine: Raizza (**Hermione Misty Sonezaki**) and Melisa (**KeytoDestiny**) so um...

Raizza-chan, I'm not sure when you'll read this, but anyhow, have a Merry Christmas and thank you for being an amazing person always ready to cheer me up. You're really important to me!

Melisa, you're really a great friend! You've helped me a lot, in fanfiction and elsewhere, and though you may not know it, you're really important. So have a very good christmas!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

"Here comes... the snow queen!" Dawn cheered as she pushed herself forward, her skies going at a very high speed. May watched jealously. She wished more than anything she could ski like that. But it was normal, after all, Dawn and her mother had often been in skiing trips such as this one. So it was natural that she would be skilled at it.

May Maples took a deep sigh, closing her eyes to feel the fresh, bitter wind rustle against her cold skin. Even after all the cream she had put on her face to protect the cold breeze from irritating her skin, she knew it hadn't been enough.

"May?" Another voice came, a much deeper one. May turned around, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh, this is such a cold weather. I miss the warmth." May confessed, rubbing her huge gloves against each other, trying to create friction to warm her numb hands.

"Tch, don't complain. It's a wonderful trip your friend Dawn invited us to." The man replied, slightly smirking as he saw May's scared face when she looked down the steep hill, "Have you skied before?"

"I'm not complaining! I'm glad Dawn invited us. It's just extremely cold and I've got to get used to it. Well, I skied when I was really young, something like nine, and I did so for one month. Back then, I suppose I could manage on snow. But it's been ten years... so I think I'm a bit rusty... besides, I can't ski like Dawn at all. We are on a black track." May gulped, imagining ridiculing herself on the snow.

"You know, muscles have a large memory. You'll remember... besides, I'll catch you if you fall." The man snickered. May shot a glare at him, not amused at him being so 'charming'. The man had green as grass hair that came above his eyes, and he had beautiful, breath taking, emerald eyes. Of course, he wasn't perfect either, but his eyes were a feature you just couldn't deny. But May would deny them, no matter how beautiful, mesmerizing, glimmering and charming they may be.

"Drew, can you please stop acting like such a macho? I don't need to be saved, thank you very much!" She snapped, glaring at him. He sighed.

"Oh May, I was merely being a gentleman. But fine. ignore me." Drew replied.

"HEY! You guys!" A loud, booming voice yelled from afar. They both looked, and sure enough, Dawn was about hundreds of meters away, "Hurry up slowpokes!"

"My gosh, she's going to provoke an avalanche if she keeps screaming like that." May gasped, imagining what she would do if she were stuck in an avalanche.

"Oh well, we should start doing some sport. But hey, look, you're not the only beginner here. Her friend, Kenny, seems to be struggling as well." Drew pointed out, as they saw a blue figure trying its best to move in the snow. The man, Kenny, had chestnut hair and wore a blue skiing suit. He held an annoyed expression as he slipped with his skies for another thousand time.

"Oh man! This is so hard." He sighed. May chuckled, and held out her hand at him.

"Hey, here Kenny. I'm not very good either," she told him.

"Yeah, and Dawn chose one of the hardest tracks there is for my very first skiing experience," Kenny sighed as he grabbed May's hand, "Thanks." May replied with a big smile.

"Come on you guys, Dawn is waiting," Drew told them, pushing them forward, "I'll catch up." Drew, unlike the others, was actually snowboarding, so he had to sit down first to buckle up his other shoe, that had been loose so he would be able to walk. May and Kenny nodded, and together started skiing on the black slope.

May was first, and she did her best to go as slowly as possible, though it was a hard task. Thankfully, the slope didn't have too many other people skiing, so they could maneuver without going into people's way. She made big turns, trying to take the least steeper way. Kenny knew the basics, such as turning and stopping, but he had a hard time doing so in such a hard slope. He found that May's way didn't really help, since his skies went sideways down anyhow. So, instead, he tried make his own way, using the part of the slope with the most snow, hoping it would slow him down. Wrong.

"AH!" He cried out, as he felt his skies gaining some speed. He tried to stop, but his skies continued to gain the speed. So he tried to use his sticks, but instead of slowing him down, they actually stayed stuck in the snow and he found himself with no more sticks. He went quicker and quicker down, and he could feel his eyes burning because of he speed, "Damn it!" He soared through the air like a plane.

Dawn was not far away anymore, and she saw Kenny come at the speed of light.

"Kenny!" She yelled, "Try stopping or making big turns to do so!" She ordered. And so he followed what she had just said, and at first it worked. However, when he got to his third turn, he turned too harshly and that made one of his skies levitate in the air. He yelled with all his lungs and then, the cold snow was touching his face. His name was called few times, over and over again. At first, there was a little worry, but as he didn't move, the worry and the name got bigger and louder.

Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder, shaking him and calling his name again.

"Ugh..." he moaned, as the pain of his knees became more aware.

"KENNY!" The female voiced shouted again. He looked up from the snow and blinked. Dawn's eyes were tormented for her friend. He looked back, and he could see she had taken off her skies and had run up the hill that separated them.

"Dawn... I'm fine." He immediately got up, ignoring the pain. Pain was tolerable, but the very thought of making a fool out of himself in front of Dawn was unbearable. He was flushed, both from the cold and from the embarrassment. He was glad however, to see the genuine worry they both shared.

"Oh Kenny!" She tugged him into a hug. "Can you please try to take skiing slowly?" She released him, making sure he wasn't hallucinating or anything.

"No... Dee-dee, I am really fine!" Kenny gushed out, slightly annoyed. Dawn grabbed his hand and began pressing on it. She stared at him, as if she was trying to see through him.

"Don't call me Dee-dee!" She scolded, but before she could say anything else, another voice interrupted them.

"Are you alright?" Another voice asked, the voice belonging to Drew. He came to a stop with his snowboard, gazing at the two of them. May was following closely behind, her cheeks flushed.

"Phew... I fell too many times and... oh! Kenny! Are you alright?" She asked, as she gazed down at the pair. She lightly smirked as she saw Dawn holding tight to Kenny's hand, but said nothing.

"Yeah... you guys, I just fell! Nothing much!" Kenny flushed even redder. Drew chuckled and May giggled. Dawn merely smiled, her worry still not vanished. She sighed.

"Well you know Dawn, how about we try picking an easier slope next time? I think me and Kenny are already way too tired." May noticed. Dawn nodded.

"Yeah... sorry you guys, I forgot completely about the levels. But no need to worry, I'll be teaching you next time... by the end of the week, you'll both be experts at skiing!"

"About that... Dawn, I should say something." May sheepishly smiled.

"What is it May?" She asked.

"Well, I'm actually thinking of going over to the renting shop and actually swapping my skis with a snowboard." she confessed. Dawn slightly gasped, but her mouth soon formed into a smirk.

"Oh, so Drew is going to teach you, I take it..." Dawn teased. Drew lightly glared at her, hearing the little bit of sarcasm in her tone. However, if May heard it, she didn't show any intention of it.

"Yes, so... I hope I'm not offending you!" May tried to bow, only to nearly loose her balance on her skis.

"No! No, no. Of course not. Don't worry May! I'll be able to teach Kenny on my own!"

Kenny was truly happy about spending some time alone with Dawn, but he would never show it. Instead, he smiled and nodded, not saying anything.

Suddenly, a loud growl resonated between the four of them, whilst the skiers and snowboarders around them continued to flow gracefully through the snow. Meanwhile, a light dusting of snow began to pour, and the snowflakes sparkled through the cold breeze.

"Looks like someone is hungry," Drew teased, staring at May. She flushed, and hit her stomach lightly.

"Stupid stomach... what are you saying? I'm not hungry!" The last thing May wanted was to be a bother to Dawn and the rest.

"Tss, don't lie May," Drew flickered her forehead, making her wince at the light pain, "I know you better than to believe you're not hungry." he chuckled huskily.

May glared at him but said nothing. Dawn and Kenny laughed.

"t's alright May. Actually, I'm starving as well. Somebody has the time?" Dawn laughed.

"Uh, it's 1:27." Kenny stated, as he moved his huge jacket to be able to see his watch, "Gosh! No wonder we're so hungry. We've been skiing for few hours!"

"Well... then I vote to get some food!" May cheered.

"Yes, but we have to finish the slope first, the restaurant is at the bottom." Drew noticed.

"Yeah, but we're nearly finished with this black slope. We just need to do few hundreds of meters and we'll be there." Dawn winked, getting up. They all nodded, and May, Drew and Kenny descended to where Dawn's skies where. She quickly attached them with her boots, and they were off. Drew was first, leading, May and Kenny followed in the middle, trying to take an easy path. As for Dawn, she was last, making sure she was there in case either May or Kenny fell.

Finally, they made it. Kenny had fallen only three times, and May, surprisingly, only one time, due to Kenny. She held a smile full of pride at nearly not falling. However, Drew was quick to remind her how lousy she really was at sports on snow, and how brilliant he was. This quickly lead into a huge argument, and very soon, Kenny and Dawn got tired of it. They all took out their helmets or hats off, skies and snowboards, then put it all near a table in the outside restaurant that smelled grilled sausages.

"I do not suck at skiing! I just need more experience. And wait till I learn snowboarding... I'm gonna kick some ass!" May yelled, flustered.

"Psh, don't make me laugh. Just like coordinating, I am better than you in snowboarding." Drew flickered a lock of his hair.

"Oh, oh! Alright, , bring it on!" She yelled, over irritated with her rival.

"You guys..." Dawn cut in, sweat dropping, "I hate to barge in arguments like this, but can we sit down and order... please?"

"Oh... right. Stomach is calling!" May cheered, grabbing Dawn's gloved hand and sitting down. She glared at Drew as he tried to sit next to her, giving the look that made him understand not to sit next to her. He sighed and sat across the girls. Kenny followed him.

"You know, you don't order in these kinds of restaurant. You go up to cashier and buy your drinks and food." Dawn stated.

"Riiight!" May got up, "I knew that." Drew rolled his eyes but said nothing about it. He took out a bill of twenty dollars and asked:

"What do you want? It's on me." He gazed at them.

"It is?" May grabbed his arm, her eyes glimmering with happiness. He smirked and nodded, "Yeah! Can I have a hot chocolate... and the double sausage menu?" She literally begged. He chuckled and agreed.

"I'll take a simple sausage menu and a coffee." Kenny said.

"Me too." Dawn added. Drew nodded.

"Okay, and I'll take tea with a double sausage menu." He smirked at May, "Bet who can eat faster? 5 dollars."

"You're on." she roared, shaking his hand. She grabbed the twenty dollar bill and went over to the cashier, starting to order. Drew smiled, and followed her to help her take all the food.

"They're so cute." Dawn snickered, looking at them. Kenny agreed, smiling at Dawn's sparkly eyes at the idea of romance.

They came back few minutes later with uncooked sausages and hot drinks. Kenny came a grimace.

"Ew... do we eat raw meat?" He gave a disgusted face.

"No silly! We will cook them by taking those special sticks and grilling them at the fire over there! It's gonna be fresh and cool!" May explained.

"Don't call him names, when you didn't even know that few minutes ago. Lucky I told you." Drew teased.

"YOU! Can you not let me have my little moment of pride? I was feeling content of informing Kenny here, and you must be a jerk about it like every single time!" She hissed. Dawn felt it was the moment to drag May apart, so she could relax.

"HEY! May and me are going to be cooking for you guys, 'kay?" She cheered.

"Isn't that a bit sexist? I mean, woman doing all the cooking?" Kenny asked.

"No, it's fine!" Dawn replied. May agreed, and they took all their sausages next to the fire. They began taking carefully each sausage and sticking them up a metallic spade, which was designed to do fire camping cooking. Then, they put them in the roaring, blazing fire that immediately barbecued the meat. They talked actively while making sure to spin the spade from time to time so all the parts of the meat would be properly cooked. Dawn began teasing May.

"May, you should at least try to restrain yourself from swooning over Drew!" Dawn whispered, giggling.

"Hush, Dawn! Please don't bring Drew up all the time! And are you insinuating that I have an affection for Drew?" She glared at her blue haired friend.

"Of course not... noooo why would I even insinuate something as ridiculous as you like him." Dawn told her sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Dawn." May grumbled. Dawn began laughing, but pushed no longer on the touchy subject.

Meanwhile, the boys were silent, not really sure what they should say to each other.

"So... um..." Drew mumbled, trying to start a conversation with the chestnut hair boy. He had met him for the very first time few days ago, and had barely any time to talk to him, "Cold, isn't it?" What a lame question this was, but Drew thought of no other subject to talk about.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kenny replied, feeling the distance between the two of them, though they were sitting next to each other, "You... snowboard well."

"Thanks... Have you snowboarded before?" Drew asked.

"No." he replied. Another dead silence hung on them, and Kenny began feeling restless on his chair. He wished Drew and him could get alone fine, but how to do such a thing when neither knew what to say?

"Well, I'm sure you're going to learn fast." Drew mumbled.

"Erm... thanks. I... May is a very pretty girl." He blurred out, unaware of what he should say. He hoped that by complimenting Drew's girlfriend, or at least the girl he really liked, it would smooth everything. It had the opposite effect.

"What?" Drew snapped, glaring slightly at Kenny. Uh-ho.

"I mean, you and her go well together." Kenny gulped, realizing how wrong that all sounded.

"I don't see what you're talking about." Drew completely turned around, a bit annoyed and angry at Kenny. But the truth was, he was jealous. What if Kenny actually liked May? He heard himself growl under his breath at the very thought.

"Hey guys!" The two girls came back, holding the plates.

"Given to you by the two most talented cooks there is, Dawn and May..." May announced, her chest out with pride. Drew snickered and she glared at him, "Oh, and what's so funny Mr?"

"Oh nothing, merely that this is probably not the hardest meal to cook, and probably cooked atrociously knowing you." Drew smirked.

"OH! That's it!" May had enough of this charade. She grabbed Drew by his coat and yanked him on the floor. Then she hollered on him, like a beast going for its prey. But, it more looked like a crazy freak attacking an innocent boy. She yelled like a delusional child and began aiming her hands to his face, trying to scratch his face. She gritted her teeth as he grabbed her hands and lightly smirked at her sudden reaction.

"MAY!" Dawn screamed, jumping to her feet and trying to separate the two of them. However, the two were on each other, and nothing could be done to grasp one of them away from the other.

Kenny stood next to Dawn, staring shockingly at the two of them.

"Coming on to me, are we Maples?" Drew Hayden chuckled.

"In your dreams Hayden!" May yelled back.

"Tss, rash, aren't we Miss May?" Drew teased as breathed into May's face. She tried to slap him because that was the only rational thing she could think of but his hands we holding her too firmly.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, loosing all her patience. He was such a jerk.

It took Kenny and Dawn all the force they had, but finally, they managed to break the two apart. But just as they broke them apart, May managed to slap Drew on his right cheek, causing them two to restart another one of their usual, everyday arguments.

* * *

Yeah! First chapter! :) So, not-so christmasy for now. xD No need to worry though, Christmas is on the way! Okay, next chapter: Yummy Cookies! I hope you guys look forward to it! ;D Oh and if you find spelling/grammar mistakes, don't hesitate! :D **By the way, review and tell me ideas/thoughts about the story so far. :3**

KittyRin ^_^


	2. The Ice Skating Drama

Phew, chapter 2 up! Chapter 3 will normally be posted on the... 20th? 4th Chapter, hopefully on the 23rd. (The end of the story) I know I said there would be 5 chapters, but guess what? I basically clashed these two chapter into one single. So um, I hope you like it! :D

To KeytoDestiny: Um, I tried a lot with the comma, point thing you told me last time. I cross my fingers and hope I got it x3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

"You both are acting like two year olds! And even them have more control than _both of you_!" Dawn scolded the two Hoenn coordinators as they furiously glared at each other. She was being a bit nasty for they had humiliated her and Kenny when they had caused a public fight.

It had taken every force Kenny and Dawn had to pull these two apart. After their continuous bickering, Dawn had managed to take May and her skies, and together they had headed back to the hotel. At first, everything had been fine, but when Drew had shown up, the fight had started again, causing another public argument in the hotel's hallway. Finally, they were now in their common, shared room. May continued to glare some serious, threatening, sharp daggers at Drew. His only reply to this was smirking.

"Quit glaring daggers at each other!" She hissed, "You are both twenty year olds! You should know how to control your temper!"

"Actually, I'm twenty two. I'm older." he smirked, flicking a lock of his hair.

"Pff, you're just one year older than me and that's because you just turned twenty two in December! For your information, I'm turning twenty one in May..." The girl snapped back.

"ENOUGH!" Dawn shrieked, putting her hands between the two to separate them. Drew rolled his eyes at how much Dawn was over-dramatizing everything. Girls could be such drama queens.

"Dawn, I don't act like this out of ration. I do it because she won't take a joke," He admitted. Dawn heard May grit her teeth, but her stare managed to shut both of them up.

"I don't care. Christmas Eve is tomorrow, and by then I want you two to be best of friends," Dawn said. They glared at each other, but said nothing, "Look, if you two just won't stop arguing, I guess Santa won't pass by for you two." She felt rather foolish at sounding like a mother and her argument made it all more stupid.

"WHAT?" May shrieked.

"May, you know Santa Claus doesn't exist." Drew rolled his eyes.

"I _know_ Drew, but-but... that does mean that Dawn here and Kenny over there won't give us presents!" May yelled exasperatedly as she pointed to Kenny and Dawn.

"They're just presents Maybelle," He smirked, not being able to understand where her love for presents came from. Of course, receiving presents was nice, but it wasn't exactly a necessity.

"Stop calling me Maybelle, Andrew!" She argued. Drew opened his mouth to retort but Dawn was quicker.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" She put a hand on both of their mouths, and glanced at Kenny desesperatly, "Kenny, help me!"

"Um..." Kenny wasn't too sure how he should handle the situation, "Drew... want to come and have pizza with me?" He proposed.

Drew nodded, content to get away from those screaming girls. Dawn gave a 'are-you-serious?' stare at Kenny. That wasn't what she had meant! She still needed more time to yell at Drew and May!

"Dawn, don't be such a moody and controlling freak." Drew patted her shoulder as he got up and saw the stare she was giving Kenny.

"Drew," Dawn inhaled, putting her fingers to her temples, "While I may not agree with May and her too-quick attitude, I don't agree you treating ladies in such ways."

"I do treat ladies quite well, in fact, ladies love me! Oh but May is a different subject. She's not considered a lady." Drew smirked.

"You know... I can hear you!" The brunette screeched.

"Um Drew? How about we go downstairs?" Kenny proposed, sighing to himself. Drew nodded and left the room.

Dawn sighed as well and sat on her bed, moaning at this situation.

"Dawn, I'm sorry. I'm really acting childishly. But you know... it's Drew. He has this thing... it drives me nuts. I get so frustrated at him..." May apologized, feeling her friend's impatience at the limit. She sat on her bed, enveloping her legs with her arms and resting her head on her knees.

"Oh May, it's alright." Dawn hugged her. "I know that. But it's just... very annoying." The blue haired girl sighed. The two girls smiled. There was a long moment of an uneasy silence.

"Well, how about we do something?" The brown haired girl proposed, getting up her bed, "Ouch."

"What's wrong?" The other girl asked.

"Oh, um my muscles are sore from so much sport." May smiled sheepishly.

"Well, try stretching. It relaxes your muscles," Dawn suggested.

"Alright. Thanks! After I'm done, wanna go down to the hallway and check out the things we can do in our spare time?" The Hoenn brunette proposed.

"Yup!" Dawn replied. There was another moment of silence as they both took their bags, and as they waited for the elevator, the girl continued, "Say, May. How long have you known Drew?"

"Um... let's see." May began counting with her fingers, "Well, we met when I was eleven... so I guess almost ten years."

"Wow! You mean, it's gonna be your anniversary?" Dawn giggled.

"Wha-? We're not married you know!" May blushed furiously, "What ever made you think _that_?"

"Wait, I do have a question. You're seriously telling me that for ten whole years of your life, you've been bickering, fighting, laughing, crying together and he has never confessed or given you serious hints?"

"Is that a problem? Besides! It's not like he likes me or anything!" Her blush turned bright scarlet.

"Psh, May you know it yourself. Why else would he bicker and pay attention to you like that?" Dawn asked.

"So... he has a little crush! Big deal." May mumbled, feeling very uneasy to talk so bluntly about Drew, no matter to whom she talked to.

"Oh please! He's crazy in love! Alright, you are just pathetic for never noticing!"

"Dawn! It hurts to see how blind you seem to be! Besides, it's none of your concern!" May flushed, screaming. The elevator door's opened and they both went inside, clicking to level 0.

"Sorry, but when night and day you both argue, I do believe it becomes my problem. Besides, May, don't be such a kid about this. I can understand that ten years ago, when you were just eleven, you might want to contradict your own feelings. But this is ridiculous! We both know you are now a mature woman, so why won't you just listen to your heart?"

"That sounded so very cheesy! And you're one to talk! You've told me you liked Kenny, but you won't do anything to get him to like you!" May replied, trying to get the subject off Drew and her.

"Maybelle Maple, you are not getting me on Kenny. You know that's a completely different subject! Kenny is my childhood friend, and I don't want to loose that because of a silly little crush I have." Dawn sighed, exasperated, "This is just complete rubbish. Are we really yelling on each other about who we supposedly like?"

"Yeah, you're right Dawn. This is rubbish. And worse of all, we are doing it the night before Christmas Eve." May agreed. The elevator stopped and they both got off. The hotel's hallway was completely deserted, except for few maids cleaning. They walked towards the restaurant, which was situated outside. The restaurant, on the other hand, was full. As they arrived closer, they saw two figures they recognized immediately. Kenny waved at them, smiling cheerfully.

"Hey Dee-Dee, May!" He cried. Dawn flushed as she walked closer to the table.

"Ke-nny! Don't call me Dee-dee, especially in a public location such as this one!" She mumbled a bit angrily. He lightly smiled but said nothing.

"Where does Dee-dee even come from?" May asked, completely forgetting about her past argument with her green haired rival and instead focusing all her mind to the little quarrel between Kenny and Dawn. It was just too cute not to notice how much Dawn liked him, and vice versa.

"Don't even go that road, Maybelle." Dawn slowly breathed out, flashing her a death glare. Why couldn't she just understand there was a limit to everything? Again, she was acting like a three year old.

"Naw, come on Dee-dee, May and Drew deserve to know!" Kenny grinned, rolling his eyes as his hot tempered friend was scowling at her brunette, Hoenn friend.

"Oh no she doesn't!" Dawn jogged towards her friend and put her hand over his mouth, "Say one more word and consider yourself a dead man."

"I'mf acfually a feaf manf from lonfg agof." Kenny mumbled as he felt like he were eating his own words, "Youf've tolfd me this a fousand timfes." He shrugged, rolling his eyes out of annoyance, but a little amused as well at her.

"Well, today is the day where I shall kill you no matter what!" The blue haired girl retorted, shooting another dozen of her murderous glares. Meanwhile, May had gone to sit next to Drew and gave 'do you see what I'm seeing?' stare. A thin smile was drawn on her face, and she snickered at the two of them. She remembered like yesterday when she was eighteen, and Dawn had confessed how she liked Kenny.

_'Flashback..._

_May had gone to Sinnoh to stay for a month at Dawn's house. That day, Dawn's mother had gone to do the food shopping, and little Dee-dee had gone with Kenny to get strawberries, leaving May alone for a while. Not that May minded it. She enjoyed those moments of peace. So she had decided to prepare some stew for everyone when they would get home. Suddenly, Dawn barged in, running to May and tugging her into a big hug. The brunette could almost immediately see that something wasn't right._

_"Dawn, what's wrong?" May cried out, alarmed._

_"I...I...I'm really hopeless May!" Dawn shook her head, looking down and sitting down at the kitchen's table._

_"Wh..what do you mean?" The girl brought her immediately some water. The other girl grabbed carefully the glass and stared at the water._

_"I...I like him." Dawn confessed, blushing furiously._

_"You like... who?" The other girl pushed._

_Dawn sobbed a few times, and it was impossible for anything to come out clearly. So Dawn took a deep sigh and admitted her final sin, "I... I like Kenny!" The sob grew louder and more desperate. May blinked, not understanding why Dawn was so sad about that. The Hoenn girl had always known, the way he looked at her and the way she acted around him, but had said nothing about it. Till now that is._

_"I know... I knew long ago." May patted her head, grabbing a tissue and erasing the tears._

_"What?" Dawn looked up, her red eyes shocked, "How could you known when I only recently figured that out?"_

_Though it seemed a bit rude seeing the situation, May couldn't help but let out a giggle, "Oh Dawn! Why are you being so silly? It was obvious. What's wrong with liking him?"_

_"B-because he's my childhood best friend! How could I fall for him? Now... if I mess it up, it will all be over because of me!" The girl let out a loud sob._

_May's eyes widened, a bit dumfounded at what her friend had just told her. Normally, a girl in love was happy, too happy. But this was hurting her, to see her friend in such a pathetic and disgracing condition._

_"It won't! I promise you that no matter what that it's not going to end like that! You and Kenny are friends no matter what may happen!"_

_"No, I must be strong," Dawn replied as she shook her head and tried to contain her cries, "If it was this easy to fall in love, I'll just fall out." May was about to protest when Dawn put a finger on her lips, making a silent sign, "No May, don't discourage that idea from me. I worship more a friendship than a crush."_

End of Flashback'

"And howf fyou willf killf me?" Kenny asked, making the flashing end. Dawn stared at him and suddenly a large smirk was drawn upon her thin lips.

"Oh, I know what I'll do. I'll tickle you!" With that, she was upon him and tickling him. He giggled like a little girl, trying to contain his laugh as much as possible. This turned out to be a an epic fail, because as soon as he had closed his eyes, he began snorting like a little pig, making Dawn laugh at his attitude and soon enough, Drew and May were also laughing. This was certainly a memorable memory for everyone.

Soon enough, everyone had eaten and they decided that they should all go ice skating. So the four went off to the ice skating ring. The sun was shinning as it smiled to the world and it seemed that someone could touch the sky because the sky looked so close. The bright blue, perfect sky shinned though snow fell from it.

They walked down a narrow street between the forest and the village. The cotton fluffs were dazzling in the mesmerizing location. Dawn enjoyed looking at the different traces and footprints you could find in the snow. Kenny stared at her, hypnotized by her smile.

May smiled brilliantly, happy to be with her friends. Now, everyone had calmed down and they were all laughing at previous jokes, remembering old memories and thinking how silly they all had been.

"May, what are you planning to do after finishing college? I mean, I know we've all won the Ribbon Cup... but you're not planning on continuing coordinating, I suppose?" Drew asked carefully as the two drifted away from the other pair who were busy in a conversation on cookie dough.

"Um, I don't know. I mean, I feel like I've achieved my goal and dream in coordinating, and of course I can't do this forever. But I do wish to continue being in contests, but working would feel so good. Besides, I'm only starting my second year in my theatrical course, so I still have time. You?" May asked, smiling up to him.

"Uh, I think that too. I mean, I'd like to continue coordinating, but I just cannot get the idea of becoming a Pediatrician and a writer out of my head. That would quite unique for me, but coordinating... well I can't simply _forget_ about it." Drew sighed, "But... May, I feel that our friendship is driven apart by not seeing each other so often."

"What are talking about Drew?" May stopped, staring into his gleaming, green eyes, "Of course you're studying in Larousse City and me in Goldenrod City, but it doesn't change our relationship. Besides, we talk on skype often and... write emails, right?" May smiled as she began walking again.

"I guess, but it just feels different." Drew sighed, "I... no, nothing." Suddenly, a huge, scarlet blush was drawn on his cheeks and he looked away. May didn't have time to ask what was wrong because they had arrived to the ice skating ring. Her eyes searched for Drew's, but only his back stared at her as he quickly headed to the counter to rent ice skating shoes. She bit her lower lip, wondering what had she done.

After they had all rented their pair of shoes, they headed to the lockers and put them on. Kenny clumsily walked towards the ice, scared to death to make a fool out himself. May was already there with Dawn, skating slowly and elegantly. They were laughing at a joke, whatever it may be. Drew followed behind Kenny, staring off into the distance.

May wore her brunette hair short and straight, but Drew had to admit he liked it better this way. It made her more feminine and... sexy. Her sapphire eyes were dazzling and you easily got lost in them. Over the years, she had grown up and now she had a curvy body and long legs. Of course she wasn't a perfect human being for she still had those freckles she tried to hide it with make up and was too skinny in Drew's taste. Yet, he did found her desirable. He blushed at his own words, staring a bit perversely at her. He couldn't help but wonder why he had goofed in such ways. He had nearly confessed his love for May, how stupid. He knew he could never tell her how much he liked her and yet he earned to say it, hoping it would be reciprocal.

As for Dawn, she was pretty in every way. Her lustreous, dark blue hair reached her back and her navy eyes were always so cheerful. Her one default were her teeth, for they were large on the front. Though her hair was quite beautiful, she had to take so much care of it because originally, her hair were bushy and dry. But she was pretty, and no one could argue with that fact. She had a curvy body, though May was skinner and Dawn was larger boned. Dawn had larger breasts, and this had always cause envy towards her from May. Kenny stared at her, his heart pondering loudly. He too, wished he could tell her his desire to be with her, but this was not an easy task.

The two figures galvanized the men, but they quickly got in, both hiding their flushed faces. Kenny took a deep breath as he held on to the bar, trying to hold on.

"Oh Kenny!" Dawn ice skated towards him, smiling happily.

"H-ey... Dawn," Kenny mumbled as he gulped. This was going to be so embarrassing and frustrating. She hesitantly proposed her hand at him and he gently touched it. This provoked a deep blush on the two's faces, but they were too scared to look at each other, however they firmly held on. Dawn slowly began to ice skate with him, "So um... this isn't so hard." Just as he pronounced those words, his foot began to slide across the ice on the wrong side and he fell. He moaned out of pain as Dawn fell on him.

"KENNY!" She cried, alarmed. She got off him and stared into his chestnut eyes. She scooped his face into her gloved hands, making sure nothing was wrong.

"Um..." He absolutely refused to even glance at her. The mere thought of getting humiliated like this was awkward enough, but now he had dragged his friend into this as well.

"Kenny, why are you not looking at me?"

"I... don't want to skate anymore!" He managed to get up without falling, then began walking on the ice. After few meters, he tumbled down again. Frustrated, he pushed himself with his hands and slid on his back to the exit of the ice skating ring. Dawn stared, rather shocked.

"Wait... Kenny!" Dawn called, but before she could say anything, Kenny was out of view. How very weird. Had she said something that had offended him? Or was it simply that he had hurt himself? Oh she was such a lame and terrible teacher... The thought of this made her gulp and shiver. She knew Kenny better than anyone, and yet she was so confused onto why he had suddenly run away like a little chicken.

"Don't worry, all men have this self esteem and ego they need to preserve. I guess falling so much made him a bit unconfident, and besides who likes to get humiliated so much in front of the girl he..." Drew started but shut up as soon as May put her hand over his mouth.

"What Drew means here is that he needs a bit of time alone to cool off. No big deal." May faked laugh, giving Drew a look full of reproach. What a moron, nearly giving everything away. He rolled his eyes at her foolish actions.

"Um, I guess. Anyhow, I need to go and see what's up with him..." Dawn let her voice trail off as she skated towards the skating ring's exit, going into the lockers to find him.

"Smart genius. Dawn doesn't need to be reminded that Kenny likes her! You'll just mess things up between them!" May scolded Drew like a little child.

"Oh please May. They'll never confess at that rate!" The green haired man rolled his eyes.

"That may be so, but I tell you, you'll just mess things up. And this is the practical me speaking, not the love doctor." May argued back, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh, you have a practical side since when?" Drew smirked, making May scoff out of prostration.

"I've always had a practical side! Oh and hush!"

"Alright, alright... I was thinking, wanna do a little competition?" Drew asked. As he mentioned the word competition, May's eyes lit up with sparkles.

"Alright, ice skating competition?" She asked.

"Yup, so... the first one to get to the end over there," he said as he pointed to the near end of the ice skating ring, which was about two hundred meters away, "wins. Hmm... is ten dollars good?" He smirked.

"You bet! Alright, one... two," May began saying.

"No, no, no... I count!" Drew stopped her by imposing his long arm in front of her.

"NO! I count!" She shot a murderous glare at him.

"Hey, I'll count!" A little girl smiled as she stared at the couple happily. She wore her ginger pigtails high in the sky and wore bright, gleaming smile which missed few front teeth. She was about eight, and she looked completely adorable. They just stared at her in disbelief but then agreed with a slight shrug on their part, "Okay... one, two, three, GO!" She roared, jumping up with her little skates.

May pushed herself forward and concentrated her mind on going the fastest. It seemed her feet were moving so fast that she barely could tell what way they were going. And yet she was moving forward, pushing her limit to the extreme. The distance between the end was getting shorter and shorter and May knew she could win this. Her hand reached to touch though she was far away. The adrenaline rushed through her veins, making her heart pound at a million of beats per seconds and her mind go spastic. She was so close and... she touched it!

She turned around, panting heavily. Drew had just touched the end as well, and he was sweating slightly. Had she won? She couldn't tell. They both panted, unable to tell who had won. She gazed at him, his emerald eyes and her sapphire eyes both wild from the excitement. Then she noticed how his hair had fallen, in such a way that he couldn't see properly. Her hand, hesitant, reached out to put it back into the correct place. This was more of an instinct move than anything else.

The little girl skated over to them, smiling sweetly, "Well, seems that you have won!" She pointed to May. May's lips formed a huge grin and she cried out in happiness. It felt so good to come out victorious. She lightly smirked to Drew, but didn't say anything.

"Aw, thanks a lot... um, what did you say your name was?" The brunette questioned, trying to remember.

"I didn't. I'm Naomi, but everyone calls me Nemo!" Naomi smiled up brilliantly, her lock of curly pigtails going up and down as she said this.

"Oh, um, well then thanks Naomi. I'm May by the way, and this is Drew." May introduced herself and Drew.

"I see, well it was a pleasure meeting you! Are you both going to the Copo di Nieve Festival?" Nemo asked.

"You bet we are!" May grinned. Just then, a woman called for Naomi. The Copo di Nieve Festival was a festival that took place on the 25th of December, meaning Christmas. Though Christmas was a 'christian' holiday, people from all other the world came to see this, because this festival had a wonderful legend behind it. The village's Sphere, a perfect round ball that was transparent and unique to this village, was said to be brought by Lugia himself. It was the sign of prosperity, protection and the villagers had honored this sphere since centuries ago. This was the reason why the gang had come here to ski, so they could take part in the Copo di Nieve Festival. Copo di Nieve meant snowflake in Latin, and they named it so because the Sphere was said to be able to create snowflakes if one day no snow would come. And this was true, never had there been no snow. Actually, the region were there were in normally never had snow, even in winter except for this very village.

"Oh man... that's my Mama calling... well, I hope to see you again! You'll be my new friends!" Naomi smiled again, showing her teeth in full armor.

"Okay, bye Naomi!" May waved, happy. Naomi skated away to her mother, taking her hand and waving back with the other. May turned to her rival and friend, "She's so sweet!"

"Yes, but she trusts people too easily. I mean, come on, would you sincerely tell random strangers that they are your new friends?" Drew asked, skeptical.

"Oh come on! She's, what, eight? Maybe nine?" May rolled her eyes, "It doesn't change the fact that I still won!"

"Tss, I let you win." Drew rolled his eyes. May skated closer to Drew, so she could confront him eye to eye. This was how you could see really how different they were. After all, he was a man and she was a woman. He was certainly imposing with a tall stature and was about a head taller than she was, but that never stopped Maybelle Maple. She was a woman with a lot of beliefs, and whatever they were, she stood up to them!

"Don't be a presumptuous, sexist bastard Drew." The girl gritted her teeth, "I swear I'll..." As she said this, she put her foot forward but she did something wrong with the blades, because she suddenly lost her balance and found her body tumbling backwards, falling to the ground. Drew's eyes widened and he reached for her elbow. The grip sprang her back to her feet, making her stumble a bit but regaining her balance. She blinked, sighing.

"May! Be careful, you could have seriously injured yourself and..." Drew stopped midway as he realized that their bodies were so close, and their faces were merely centimeters away. He could feel her breathing tingling his cheeks recklessly.

"I...not a _damzel_ in distress." May mumbled, uneasy as she gazed into his eyes. For once, Drew didn't know what he should reply. All he could think of was the closeness. Only few centimeters away... and he could kiss her. All of a sudden, her lips looked more appealing than usual, and Drew just couldn't stop his heart from racing. This was so awkward.

But then, a loud alarm rang loudly, making the two yelp out of surprise. On the microphone, someone suddenly hollered:

"Everyone! We have a huge conflict... the Sphere has gone missing! Apparently, someone has stolen it from the mayor's office!" The voice was uneasy and croak, but the message was clear. Without the Sphere, no Copo di Niever Festival would occur.

There was a moment of silence and then suddenly, people screamed. Not only would the Copo di Nieve Festival not happen, but this also meant that the snow that the Sphere promised would eventually melt... and that all the Pokemon that used this snow to survive would eventually run away... and the village's reputation would end _forever_.

May and Drew stared at each other, shocked.

* * *

So comments about what I wrote:

-Um... I don't quite know why Drew strikes me as a pediatrician... at first I thought of him as a teacher... anyhow, I see him around children for some reason. :) And May... well, I always have thought she would have her own show on TV, you know the May's Great Expedition? xD Haha.

-The girls' descriptions were a bit awkward. I really hate when writers don't put the flaws of someone's physics, so I did try to imagine what I though May and Dawn had. I don't know why, but I always imagined big teeth and bushy hair for Dawn, and as for May, I thought of freckles and being too skinny.

So, right. There's bound to be a lot of grammar and spelling mistake... I know. But I didn't really have time to correct them much. I mean, I reread and all, but I do think I missed some. So I shall review that when I've completed the story. Until further notice, forgive me for them.

**Review please! And I hope you have an awesome holiday, no matter what you may celebrate! **

KittyRin :3


	3. The Gang to the Rescue!

Yeah! Chapter 3! I know it is sort of short, but I wanted to leave you... a cliffhanger? XD Final chapter will be posted the 24-25th. :) Hope you like it, I did sort of rush through it :/

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Dawn had gone to search for Kenny which had been unsuccessful. He had taken his shoes and gone outside. That moron, when she would get her hands on him, she swore she would kill him. Just then, as she too headed outside after swapping her skates, she heard a loud alarm and then a voice saying that the sphere was gone. She gasped, realizing how terrible this all was. A single tear fell from her pale cheeks, and she shook her head. She had to be strong, no matter what.

But most of all, she had to find Kenny! With that, she began running back to the hotel, hoping he would be there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The sphere was gone.

Nobody really understood what was going on. Then someone screamed, a loud, echoing scream. May shuddered at that voice, which seemed to blast her ears. She couldn't really understand what was going on, but she did understand they had to get back to the hotel as soon as possible.

"May, come on!" Drew roared, shaking her.

"What? Wait, why do we need to be so hasty?" May asked, not really understanding. Of course finding the sphere was going to be important, but it wasn't exactly deadly either.

"May, be rational. The snow will melt in just few hours, and you can guess what they will do? Those Pokemon are not regular Pokemon, without the snow, they might just start attacking. When an animal's environment is destroyed, the animal will instinctively respond by being violent. That's why these people are trying to run, probably to hide or just to leave. Because of the danger," Drew patiently explained as everyone began pushing to make their way out.

"Oh... but does that mean we need to run away?" May said sadly.

"We'll see. For now, just trust me and do as I say, alright?" Drew smiled a bit, staring into her sapphire eyes. She gulped but nodded. He lend out his hand, proposing to take hers.

"I trust you." May told the blunt truth, a bit scared and confused about what was going on. However, the instant trust and faith she felt for Drew was comforting and she grabbed his hand with no second though.

They began skating furiously to the exit door, where all the hoard of people were running towards. When arrived to the exit, people were blocking because they took a lot of time walking out. However, instead of patiently waiting for the mass of skaters to move, Drew, hopped over the edge, high, letting go of May's hand. He then reached for May, pulling her up by ribs. May winced at the slight pain, but said nothing, just continued to follow Drew who seemed to know what to do. She heard a small sorry as he continued to walk.

They quickly changed their shoes, left the skates on the counter which was also full of people, and ran outside.

"Where are Kenny and Dawn?" May demanded, panicked.

"No idea... But we didn't see them in the lockers, so I think we have to believe that they already headed back to the hotel. Let's hope for that," The green haired boy replied, running and panting.

May bit her lower lip, but said nothing. The fact that Drew was being so protective of everyone made her heart flutter of joy, and as she realized how tight her hand was held by his, she blushed.

Running for fifteen minutes was certainly not impossible, but for both of them, it was really tiring. As they finally reached the hotel's stairs that lead to the entrance, they were dead. Literally. They were panting like dogs, and they couldn't move anymore. The concierge of the hotel saw them, and immediately brought along some hot chocolate. The pair sat on the stairs, panting.

"Mr and Mrs, are you alright?" He asked.

"Um... yeah, I su-ppose. Can... you tell me if... there have been... news about the... sphere?" Drew panted, taking a big seep of the hot chocolate, even though it was boiling.

"And... if you've... seen... a blue haired girl with... a chestnut guy?" The brunette added. The concierge gazed at both of them then shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think your friends are here. A blue haired girl was here few minutes ago asking where a chestnut guy was, supposedly his name was Kenny. She left when I told her that nobody of that name or with chestnut hair was here. However, there have been news about the sphere. Apparently, it is none than the evil Team Rocket's doing. I don't know what they're planning to do with the sphere, but I can tell you all the police are after them." The old man said with a tone that sounded a bit disgusted, "Listen, both of you need to rest, in few hours there might be danger so..."

"No! There is no way we are giving up on this!" May glared heavily at the man as both her and Drew seemed to regain their breath, "This is too important, symbolically at least. And my friends are out there, unprotected. There is simply no way I am letting this happen."

"What do you mean?" The man eyed her curiously. Drew sighed and gave her 'just-tell-him' look. The Hoenn coordinator seemed to hesitate then finally murmured:

"Well, this Sinnoh village is the last christmas Dawn, our blue haired friend, got to spend with her dad." she explained, nonchalantly. The air was colder than usual and the silence seemed unbearable.

But this was true. May remembered how happy Dawn was to come here again... after all, this was the first time since her Dad's death that she would be coming here. It would be a Christmas full of memories, and then Team Rocket had ruined it for her. The brunette gritted her teeth, suddenly so angry. She got up, and stared at both men.

"There is no giving up! Do you have any clue where the sphere could be?" The girl demanded, determined to save Dawn's christmas, "And did you see where my friend was going?"

"Uh, well, I heard there went to this mountain top, but I may be wrong. I saw your friend make a run to the forest, even though I told her she was bonkers to do so... but... you can't run after her like that! She could be anywhere! Besides, you're not prepared! Wearing only that little coat of yours will get you kill and you're all all alone! You might actually die!" The concierge shouted, trying to dissuade the girl.

"My friend might be in danger, and that sphere means the world to her. And she's in danger because I don't think she would leave it unsettled like that, leaving the Team Rocket have it! So, of course, I'll take the risk!" She yelled right back, "And I have my Pokemon with me, I have nothing to fear!"

"Well, I suppose but... all alone up there is dangerous and it's so cold..." The man mumbled. Drew suddenly got up and put his hand on the girl's shoulder, looking back at the concierge.

"She won't be alone, since I will go with her. Besides, like she said, we have our Pokemon to count on." he explained. The brunette blushed at his words. The concierge gulped, but finally accepted. He gave them a mountain coat, which had a little talkie walkie in case something were to happen.

May quickly prepared a bag where she put a tent, food, water and blankets in it. The concierge said a last goodbye, and they headed towards the mountain. Drew was walking faster, and May had to jog up to him to be able to talk to him.

"Drew... thank you." May whispered, still slightly flushed from Drew's sudden care. Drew stared back at her, with an odd expression drawn on his face. Finally, he grinned, patting her head like a dog.

"There's no need. You're crazy May if you seriously thought I was going to let you go all alone up there." he said, amused. The girl smiled up, still blushing but said nothing more.

Few minutes of walking in silence became unbearable for May, and she thought her head might just explode.

"Um, so... do you have an idea where Kenny and Dawn might be?" May mumbled, not understanding her own feelings. Why did she have to be so embarrassed? She saw Drew shrug.

"No, but we'll definitely find her. Don't you worry about that." The green haired boy promised.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, Dawn was in the forest, trying to find Kenny. She had passed by the hotel, but he had not been there, so now she was searching for him in the forest's path, "Kenny!" She shouted, "Keeennyyy!"

But no answer would come, and the more she walked, the more she wanted to cry. The announcement she had heard was so dreadful to her, as if nothing would ever be the same. She remembered like yesterday how her father had held her as they watched the sphere, how they had danced and played so many silly games. But now, this was gone. And worse of all, she had wanted to share this happiness with her friends... and one of them had gone missing. The most important one had gone missing.

"KENNY!" She sobbed, shrieking with all her lungs. Answer, please answer.

The cold air was restless, and though the snow wasn't falling anymore, she felt as if the wind was whipping her in her face. She heard its laughter as it continued to hurt her, making her tears seem heavier and heavier. The cold air was a monster, like a heartless soul. The snow was already beginning to melt, and it made the path wet and muddy.

All of a sudden, she heard a crack of branches break. A noise came from behind her. She stopped, gulping. It was nothing. Just her imagination. She slowly turned around, to make sure that nothing was there. But then, she saw it. Her eyes widened, and she screamed.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

May and Drew were busy walking when they too heard the scream. They gasped, staring at each other, and nodded. There was no time to peacefully walk! They began running towards the source of the running, hopping they were going to make it in time. Drew suddenly had the bright idea to use a Pokemon to go faster, so he sent out his Flygon. Flygon roared to life, flying next to his trainer. Drew got on with flexibility and stared at May.

"May, take my hand. Flygon will get us quicker to Dawn!" Drew ordered, proposing his hand as May heavily ran next to Flygon. She was panting, but managed to make a nod. The first attempt to grab his hand was failure, as she nearly fell and hurt herself. However, the second attempt, though her hands nearly slipped, was the good one for Drew used his other hand to take her. She sat behind, holding on Drew's coat.

"Hold on tight!" She heard him say with enthusiasm. She was blushing and she didn't understand why. Being so close to Drew, holding onto him... it made her heart pound. Why was she feeling like this? Drew was just a rival... nothing but a rival. Right? It must be the anxiety to find her friends that made her feel like that.

The wind up there was even more hard as it whipped Drew and May's face, making them nearly blind. Luckily for May, she could behind Drew so nothing could happen, but for Drew this was another story. He suddenly wished he had brought along a pair of skiing glasses.

Though the snow was melting, the weather was still horrible. The horrible grey color of the clouds were sad as they watched the snow melting and the Pokemon going crazy.

"Look May, the Pokemon are noticing the sudden change in climate." Drew murmured sadly as he pointed to a flock of Murkrows were flying towards the East, where everything would be colder for them.

"It's so sad... how could someone be this heartless?" May told him, a bitter tone attached to her sentence, "To think that Dawn and Kenny are out there, possibly all alone..."

"Don't worry May, we'll find them. I promise you, alright?" Drew stared back at her, trying to make her cheerful. His green eyes looked up at her in such a way that made her heart pound. His heart, usually neat and perfect, were being played with the wind, making it messy but still very pretty in May's taste. She smiled up to him, putting her arms around his waist. This felt so safe. A moment of pure silence fell, when Drew suddenly yelled, "Look! May!" He pointed to a running figure. May gasped.

They flew closer and to their surprise, Kenny was running wildly. He looked angry, angrier than he had ever been.

"Kenny?" May screamed. Kenny looked up and suddenly seemed embarrassed. However, he got out a Pokeball and out of it was a Skarmory. He got on and flew close to Flygon.

"I didn't know you had a Skarmory..." May said, letting her voice trail into the distance.

"Yeah... I got it while I was in Hoenn..." Kenny mumbled, his tone obviously depressed, not being able to think straight.

"Kenny, have you seen Dawn?" The brunette demanded. Kenny looked up, nodding lightly.

"Yes... I wasn't able to save her..." he moaned, nearly crying.

"What?" May asked.

"She was so close... I heard her scream and immediately ran towards her, but it was too late... those Team Rocket grunts had already put her in their flying machine, and I saw saw her cry... I was helpless... but I think she saw me." Kenny finally confessed, letting few tears rush down his flushed cheek. Crying was not a flaw, in fact it proved someone had the guts to cry over someone, to show their feelings.

Drew and May watched this scene, obviously hurt. They saw Kenny's despair and they knew he felt guilty. Both Drew and May couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose someone who was so close. Though they didn't know what to say, May tried to comfort him:

"It's alright Kenny. We'll find her." The girl said, remembering Drew's promise. The Sinnoh coordinator stared up at her, trying to smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Let me go you terrible, filthy brutes or I'll swear I'll take your lungs out of your nostrils and feed them to a crocodile and then I'll make you watch!" Dawn protested as was handed from grunt to grunt as they shut her in a sort of jail. Of course she wanted to cry, but crying in front of the enemy was never a good thing. In fact, it was the very opposite. She was surprised she even had the courage to stand up to Team Rocket.

For a moment she thought of using her Pokemon to get out, but remembered she had left them at the hotel, unlike everybody else.

After the flying machine had stopped and found shelter near the cave, she had been obliged to enter, unless she wanted to die of cold up there. From outside, the cave was dull, but inside, it was a real hideouts. There were fine pieces of machinery running, huge computers working and a lot of Team Rocket enemies.

"Will you just SHUT UP?" A tall man with purple hair yelled, putting his hands to his temples, "I'm tired of hearing your constant screaming you little brat!"

"I'm not a brat! I'm a grown up girl, so just shut up you stupid moronic Team Rocket grunt!" Dawn gritted her teeth, more annoyed at the fact that they called her a brat then being held captive by them. The man glared at her, scrutinizing her.

"I'm no grunt you fool. I'm the chief of this operation! I am Chief Lazziro, and I've been praised by Giovanni himself, so shut up! I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"Oh, concentrate to destroy the world's best Christmas Festival? You actually think I'll shut up? In your dreams! LET ME GET OUT OF THIS!" Dawn yelled.

The Team chief stared at her with a mix of fury and annoyance, "You two!" He pointed to two grunts, "Tie her up and put something on her mouth so she'll shut up!" The two grunts nodded, approaching Dawn carefully.

"Touch me and I'll make sure that's the last thing you'll do, you jerk! Even some scotch won't make ME shut up!" Dawn threatened as they walked dangerously close to her. The grunts literally jumped on her, and she began kicking a bit everywhere, till few over grunts had to interfere and tie her down. They put a lot of scotch over her mouth, so only grunting could come out of mouth.

"MMmmm! MMMMmmm!" Dawn tried her best to throw swear words at them, but nothing would come out. The chief began laughing.

"See, little girl? This is what you get for messing with Team Rocket!" Chief Lazziro laughed maniacally. Dawn tried to grit her teeth and glared at him. He pocked her cheek and she tried biting him, unsuccessfully, "Now, you!" He pointed to a Rocket Grunt, "Use some sleeping powder on her so she doesn't bother us any longer."

The Rocket grunt bowed respectfully, and took out his Pokeball. Out of it came Tangela.

"Tangela, use sleep powder!" The man ordered. And so Tangela followed. Dawn's eyes widened, trying to not get the powder on her, which turned out to be a complete failure. Her eyes felt heavy, but she forced herself to try to stay awake.

"Chief, the sphere is all set up!" A grunt suddenly appeared and said, holding a transparent box with the sphere in it.

"Haha! Yes, with it, we shall become billionaires!" The chief yelled a little too loud in Dawn's taste. He took a possession of the small, perfect round, white, crystal ball and admired it from all the angles. She wished she could scream. It's at that moment she could understand anyone who lost the privilege of talking, hearing or seeing how frustrating it would be. It's like no one would pay attention to you, or at least never in a sincere way.

Suddenly, a loud boom resonated, with another voice yelling:

"DAWN! We're here!" It was Kenny's angry voice. Dawn tried to gasp, and at once she knew that they would be able to do something.

The three friends came in, all grinning, Pokeball in hand. Dawn's earlier sob that she had wanted to hide rushed down her pale face like a cascade that could no longer be controlled. Kenny gazed around the room and finally caught her stare, her desperate and sad stare. His expression turned to shock, sadness and then anger. He glared at the chief, who was still surprised to see intruders.

"Grunts, get them!" He commanded, his tone a bit obnoxious and brat-like.

"Roserade GO!" Drew called as May sent out her Blaziken and Kenny his Empoleon. The three Pokemon elegantly got out, as they were coordinator's Pokemon, and had be taught to come out of a Pokeball a certain way, "Use Petal Dance!" Drew grinned, flicking a lock of his green hair. May rolled her eyes at his show-off attitude even in such times, but she ordered her Blaziken to use double kick.

"Empoleon, cover up for and use Hydro Cannon!" Kenny ordered as he heroically ran towards Dawn, reaching for her.

"No you don't! Arbok, use Toxic on him!" A random grunt ordered his snake like Pokemon. Arbok used toxic immediately and it hit Kenny hard on the chest. He caughed, knowing how dangerous could be, but pushed himself through the toxic. He could see Dawn's worried and scared face. He would save her no matter what. Empoleon followed his master's footstep and shielded him as he managed to reach the jail. Only thing is you needed a key.

"Damn it..." He whispered, staring into Dawn's dangerously close to sleeping eyes.

But May had seen it, and she had noticed what grunt was holding the keys. And so, she had ordered Blaziken to use a double kick on him to take the keys.

"Kenny! Take them!" May threw the keys with all her might and Empoleon was the first one in the air. He gave them to Kenny, and Kenny hastily opened the door.

Kenny practically jumped from the opening to Dawn, untying all the ropes. As soon as she had her hands free, she took off the scotch from her mouth and began sobbing. She then tugged Kenny into a hug, sobbing into his coat. Kenny stared at her, aggravated and furious.

"Ssh... it's alright Dawn. Everything is alright." He soothed her, as he caressed her silky, blue hair. She shook her head.

"I... am such a cry baby. I can't- believe... I am... crying... when you guys... need me. I'm such a coward." Dawn insulted herself, her talking becoming slower and slower.

"No, you're not!" Kenny retorted, "You're the bravest, most intelligent, pretty girl out there! Don't insult yourself..." Kenny blushed at his own words, but maintained a serious tone. She looked up to him, her eyes all read and sore from crying. She couldn't really grasp any of his words, for her brain was not functioning correctly. The sleeping powder could not be ignored for forever, and slowly her eyes shut down. He managed to get up with her, as he carried her on his back. He then glared ferociously at the chief.

"What did you do to her? You bastard, if you dared hurt her, I swear I'll hurt you!" The once cheerful enough Kenny was no more, or at least, not while someone had touched Dawn.

"Don't stare at _me_ like that you little brat. Your girlfriend is just asleep. So now you have the girl, you think you're special, huh? Well here this, sentimental boy, I have the sphere.!" Lazziro laughed, as he took out all of his Pokemon out and ordered them to attack the kids. All the grunt's Pokemon had been defeated, but the chief's Pokemon were much tougher and harder to beat. He had Nidoking, a Raichu, and a Charizard. All fully evolved Pokemon.

"Don't worry, that little detail is going to be changed in few seconds!" Drew smirked, as he ordered his Roserade to start attacking Nidoking.

"Yeah, cause NO one messes around with my friend, got that you fat lard of Team Rocket?" May roared. Drew silently chuckled at her choice of words.

"Empoleon, use Hydro Pump on Charizard!" Kenny ordered from behind.

"My little Blaziken, use Earthquake on Raichu!" May ordered, suddenly getting worried glances from Drew.

"Nooooooo!" The chief yelled as the Pokemon attacked, "Counter it... you stupid beasts! Do something!"

"May?" Drew slowly said, in an awkward tone.

"Yeah Drew?" She grinned, putting her fist into the air to mean victory.

"I don't want to insult you or anything, but an Earthquake, specially from such a strong Pokemon, might result into an avalanche..." Drew noticed.

"What, what are you talki- OH SHOOT! No, Blaziken... stoooop!" May ordered. Too late, for the Pokemon had began to shake the ground heavily.

The three awake teenagers started at each other vividly. Then they all screamed as the ground began breaking apart.

* * *

My writing is becoming more and more superficial. Well, maybe on of the reasons to that is me being extremely tired and trying to finish this. Anyhow, this chapter was pretty fun, but I think next one will be even more! :D :D

So **review** and please don't be too harsh. Critiques are welcome, though. :)

**KittyRin**


	4. Not Gonna let you Fall

Hey guys! Late, as always, I'm actually pretty ashamed to say this is not the final chapter. Well, I've had Internet problems and inspiration has not been getting to me. But I wrote too much, and I didn't want to have too much writing per chapter. So, here it is! Forgive me and my stupid, stupid ideas. Oh and I'll be posting my final chapter on the 16th, my birthday! ;D (My little present for you!) Wish you all a happy new year! May 2011 be even greater! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

The earthquake had provoked a huge waves of movement all over the cave. The ground seemed to start to break apart, and everyone knew at once that it wasn't safe to stay here anymore. Dawn was the only one who wasn't able to see this scene. Still on Kenny's back, she slept soundlessly like a Slakoth.

May's eyes widened. Gosh, why did she have to be _this_ dumb?

The ground was not trembling anymore, it was shaking furiously. There were cracks in the ground, and it looked like the whole mountain was falling apart! Lazziro, not expecting the surprise Earthquake, tripped on his own feet and hit his head hard on the fragile looking ground. At once, he seemed to be knocked down. His hand had no more grip on the sphere, and so it was rolling everywhere in the room. All of the other Rocket grunts had run away with their Pokemon.

Kenny coughed, he knew the poison from the toxic was starting to get to him. However, he remained strong, with Dawn on his back. To not lose his balance, he leaned with all his strength over the jail's bars. His hands were also holding on.

Meanwhile, May and Drew had fallen to the ground. Drew protectively put his arm around May's waist, bringing her closer. May began to try to move to get a hold of the sphere.

"Hold on May, we should call back our Pokemon!" Drew ordered as he managed to get a hold of Flygon's and Roserade's Pokeball to call them back. May nodded, calling back Blaziken. Kenny followed their actions by calling back Empoleon. The sphere suddenly rolled close to May and she caught it.

"Hey, look, how convenient!" She smiled up brilliantly. If this were an anime, Drew would have sweat dropped.

"May be so, but if snow comes in, we're pretty much screwed, _including_ the sphere." Drew rolled his eyes at her innocence, pointing to the crystal ball the girl was holding so protectively. This was very odd. At such a terrible situation, both coordinators were acting acting bizarrely cool. Drew's eyes met Kenny's, and they both nodded. They had to get out of here and the quicker the better.

"Kenny, we need to get out of here, look at the cave's top, it looks like it's going to fall apart any minute now!" Drew yelled. Kenny nodded. So the two pairs tried to get up, walking carefully near the entrance. Rocks were tumbling everywhere and it took everything the coordinators had not to die. Twice May and Drew fell whilst Kenny and Dawn only fell once. However, Kenny had to weight of Dawn on him, so it took longer for them to get out.

They continued running, jumping over the cracks and putting their hands on top of them to protect their heads. The dark became illuminated with some sunlight, and they all gushed out fresh air as they got outside. At once,Kenny called his Skarmory and got on with Dawn. May gasped, looking back at the cave.

"Drew, Lazziro isn't coming out!" She cried, bringing her hand to her mouth, alarmed. None of them had noticed his fainting. She began walking back, but the green haired boy caught her wrist, staring at her like never before. She wasn't sure what his expression was, but it was mixed with mild concern and hesitation. The boy heavily stared back at the cave but shook his head.

"May... let's get out." he sighed, trying not to look at her sapphire, shocked eyes. And how could he even bare to look at her? He, the strong one. But he knew the danger was too great, and he didn't want to loose her. The brunette scrutinized him form head to toe, at first confused and not understanding. Then she glared at him, but not her usual glare. It was a glare that was disgusted. He tried not to sense it, but he did.

"No Drew! You... what the hell? You'd actually let a man _die_? Who are _you_?" May spat at him, hurting Drew deeper than she would ever had expected, "My Drew would never, _ever_ let a man die, not matter whom. Besides, I would be the one who is responsible for his death!" As she finished her sentence, she violently broke free of his grasp, staring furiously at him. She then began running back into the cave, knowing that she could die, but proving her point to Drew was far more important. She wouldn't let Lazziro die, even if he was a bad guy.

"No May!" He cursed under his breath. Why couldn't she understand all he wanted was to protect her? "Dang it!" He stared at Kenny, shouting at him, "I'm going to get her! Take that, in... case." he gulped, throwing the sphere and heading in the cave. He knew that there was a possibility that he wouldn't come back and in case that was so, everyone needed the sphere.

Kenny managed to take a hold of the sphere, but in doing so, he felt Dawn's body fall. His eyes widened, staring back. Not even few seconds had ticked by that he cried.

"No! Daaaawn!" He yelled with all his lungs. His Skarmory, alarmed, began flying to Dawn's body, "Catch her, Skarmory!"

Skarmory was flying at the speed of light. Kenny quickly put the sphere in his pocket and rapped one arm around his Steel type Pokemon's neck, the other one reached for Dawn hopelessly. Her eyes were still closed, and her hair was wildly soaring everywhere. She was going too fast down. However, the chestnut boy never gave up. He soared through the air, reaching for her. There was no way he would let her fall.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, May was running, trying to avoid all the commotion. Rocks were now falling on her head, and she was doing her best to not get hit, shielding her head with her little hands. She saw Lazziro's body, still there, not moving. She gulped, feeling rather afraid. She was alone, and if she died, she would die in the dark. There was a possibility that nobody would ever find her body. She'd die here, with no hope of ever being remembered.

There were dozens of rocks on him, and she could see he was a bit bleeding. She bit her lower lip, panting as she arrived to his body. She quickly took off all the rock. She sighed, grabbing his arm and putting around her neck. She made a first movement to move him, but he was so heavy... she began sobbing, pulling her hardest. Just move... damn it! She pulled again, depressing thoughts of her own death rushing through her brain.

Suddenly, another pair of arms grabbed Lazziro's other arm and rapped it around his neck. May looked up at Drew, and she smiled. A real, true smile that was full of hope and gratitude. She had said such terrible things, and half of them had been exaggerating. He had done what was right for them, and she had been a real jerk to him.

"Thanks Drew. I'm sorry for shouting at you," she murmured, tears brushing down her cheeks.

"It's alright. Come on, we don't have much time. The cave looks like it's going to fall apart any second now," Drew said harshly, "Let's go!"

At that moment, they lifted Lazziro's wounded body and began moving him towards the exit. They walked determinatively but managed to not fall this time. The rocks fell everywhere, the ground seemed to be no more as they continued. They managed to jump over some holes, and others they had to maneuver around. Once, Drew got hit by a sharp rock in the arm which provoked his arm to start bleeding. May wanted to stop to look at it since she was worried, but Drew told her to continue.

Maybe it was the rate of coordination at which they were walking, or the desperation to survive, but they made it out alive. Quick as lightning, Drew called out his Flygon and jumped on his back. He then took Lazziro's body, put it in front of him and then leaned to grab May's hand. The ground tumbled and May began falling. Luckily, she held on to Drew, managing to climb on Flygon. They both gasped. Then realization struck them. They were alive.

May gasped, tugging Drew into a hug. He knew she had felt scared, but he admired her for that very courage. He returned the hug, only hugging her with one arm, since the other one was holding onto Lazziro and was also bleeding.

"Oh Drew, thank you for coming back! I'm sorry, but you got cut!" She cried out , staring with big and worried eyes at the blood. He was about to retort that it was nothing when she took out from her bag her bandanna. Drew immediately recognized it. It was her old, red bandanna that she used to wear back when they were eleven... She smiled and put it upon the wound, to prevent anymore blood from spreading. She leaned on the bandanna, kissing it lightly.

"Here... my mother used to do this when I was a kid. Every time I had a brews, she would kiss it," May laughed, "She called it the magical kiss."

Drew smiled, not able to say anything. Without really thinking, he began leaning closer to her...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kenny was still in the air, trying to reach for Dawn. He was closer now and he was nearly touching her. His hand was so close... so close. He leaned closer to the edge... and he caught her hand! Skarmory, seeing this, began going back up. However, the impact of the shock made both of the bodies to nearly fall again. Luckily, Kenny, held on tightly and managed to put Dawn in his hands. He panted, hugging her and pressing his face against her hair. He could smell her shampoo despite the quick air rushing through both of them. That sweet, chocolate and flower-ish scent. It was a smell that was so nostalgic since she used this shampoo since very young.

Kenny never wanted to let go of her, ever. However, he unwillingly backed off as he coughed loudly. Finally he got back to where he had left them off but he gasped at he saw the remains of the mountain. The snow had covered all the cave, and there was no chance they could have escaped alive. His eyes felt all watery all of a sudden.

"No... NO!" He yelled, putting his fist in air in front of him, ready to punch someone. Violence was usually not something he was accustomed to do, but here... he felt so bitter. Suddenly, a light voice laughed:

"Kenny?" The boy turned around, staring at a half amused and blushing May and a pissed off Drew. Kenny sighed with relief, flying near them. Then he saw their position, so close and he wondered whether he had just interrupted something crucial. The blush of May confirmed it.

The Sinnoh boy coughed again, giving an apologic look to Drew. The green haired boy seemed to think about it then he jokingly grinned. Kenny returned the grin, but not before coughing for another time.

"You alright ?" The green haired coordinator asked, his grin fading and eying him with a worried tone to it.

"Uh, yeah…" Kenny lied, hiding another cough of his.

"Is _she_ alright ?" May asked with genuine worry, her eyes flickering to the sleeping Dawn who had no idea what she had just gone through, possibly this could be the most terrifying experience she would ever have.

"I think so, she's sleeping like a baby." Kenny smiled as he stared at her sleeping expression. It was so darn cute. The chestnut man coughed again.

Drew didn't seem to believe what Kenny had said about him being alright, but decided to let him be, after all there was no reason to let ruin the perfect moment he was having with Dawn, even if she was asleep.

The two couples started to fly back, soaring through the air. May held tightly to Drew, remembering what had just happened.

She, Maybelle Maples, had nearly kissed him, Andrew Hayden. The reality was a striking dagger, pushing deeper and deeper in her heart, and making her more and more confused. Meanwhile, Drew also couldn't get that nearly-to-be kiss. He wished Kenny hadn't interrupted them, but then again, if they had kissed… what would have happened ? He didn't see May as an easy type who would suddenly confess nor did he think she would just push their friendship away.

Lazziro stirred in his sleep, moaning at the pain of being knocked out. The Hoenn coordinators stared at the chief with pure hatred. Drew looked back at May, asking for her permission. The girl nodded, smirking. The boy instantly poked him in the shoulders, a place in which he had learned by doing pediatery, would hit the nervous system and make someone faint. Lazziro fell again in sleeping mode.

Meanwhile, Dawn was starting to wake up. She immediately felt the warm sensation that she was safe. She smiled, inhaling that smell she knew to well. It was Kenny's smell, particular. It smelled a bit of mint and chocolate. She realized how awkward the situation may be, too close to Kenny and was scared she would give herself away. So she backed away, but then realized she was thousands of meters up in the air. Oh crap.

"Dawn ! Be careful !" Kenny yelled, grabbing her again and pressing her against him, making sure she was safe. Her eyes widened, trying to remember what had happened. She had completely blanked out. She remembered being kidnapped by Lazziro… the sphere being stolen… and sleeping powder. Her eyebrows raised.

"We… we're safe ?" Her voice was small and so fragile that it took Kenny some time to make sure it was really Dawn. He coughed few times before staring intantly into her eyes. Dawn's blush was not apparent to him, but the blue haired girl was sure he had seen it.

"Ke…nny ?" She hesitated, "Um, are you alright ?"

"Um, yeah, why ?" Kenny lied, trying to hide once more his coughs.

"Nothing, but, well… THANK YOU !" Dawn suddenly hugged him tight, putting her face into his coat. The boy blinked, but enjoyed every moment of the hug.

Drew flew close to them, a bit smirking.

"You woke up Dee-dee ?" The Hoenn couple said in unison. Dawn slowly turned around, glaring few daggers at both of them.

"Dee...Dee. WHAT? Only Leona and Kenny are allowed to call me that!." Dawn snarled. Kenny stared, amused at her.

"Actually, even Leona stopped calling you Dee-dee. I'm the only one allowed to call her that, got that, you lovebirds?" The boy laughed, saying clearly every syllable of lovebird.

May yelped, flushing red, and Drew awkwardly looked away. Th Sinnoh pair began laughing. Nothing was said for the whole trip, and when they finally arrived, it seemed that most of the snow had melted. Few Golbats were now following them.

"Um, what are they doing ?" Dawn asked. Kenny whinced at the pain the poison caused him in his chest but managed to reply, with coughs.

"I think they're making sure we put the sphere back where it ought to be."

Dawn suddenly gasped, "I know why you've been coughing ! You got hit by this toxic… Gosh, Kenny we need to get you to a hospital ! Quickly !" Dawn had been hit by a flashback, remembering exactly what she had seen. The attack toxic spread quickly and could be dangerous.

"I'm fine Dawn and…" Kenny tried to retort.

"No ! I'm taking you to the hospital ! Quit being a stubborn mule!" Dawn stared intently into his eyes.

"But, the sphere ?" The boy tried to argue, though the coughs were getting a hold of him.

"May and Drew can get it back ! Now hush and I'm taking you to the hospital !" She took Skarmory's pokeball and called him back.

"Dawn…" Kenny opened his mouth to argue with her, but he fell to his knees, as he coughed loudly. Dawn stared at him, shocked and frightened. The other pair ran to them, not understanding what was happening. Dawn turned to them.

"I'm taking Kenny to the hospital. Give this to Officer Jenny !" Dawn threw the sphere at them, much to the other pair's dismay. This would be odd if they made the sphere fall and broke it. However, May managed to catch it. Dawn helplessly searched for Togekiss' Pokeball, but then remembered that she had left her Pokemon at the hotel. And she couldn't use Skarmory, who was very tired.

May threw her Altaria's Pokeball, smiling. The Sinnoh girl stared at her friend, smiling saddly.

"Thanks May… see you guys !" Dawn waved, riding the Altaria. The other pair stared as they left, heading towards the center where hopefully they would find Officer Kenny.

Meanwhile, Altaria soared through the air, rushing to get to the hospital quickly. Kenny was sweating and breathing heavily. It seemed as if Dawn's world was falling apart. Never, in her entire existence, had she dealt with the possibility of Kenny _dying_. Death. That made her shiver, saddly and out of fear. She remembered vividly the pain she had felt as a child when she had lost her father. She didn't want to go through that again. But she wasn't going to be thinking in such ways. There was no way she would let him die. Never.

Tears were unconsciously falling on her small cheeks as she watched him suffer in silence, but she would not accept it. So she broke free of the silence, bringing his head against hers.

"Kenny," her breath tingled against his skin "Don't worry. We're nearly there."

Kenny winced and opened his eyes, staring oddly into her ocean blue eyes that seemed to be so deep, so mesmerizing that the sea itself was no comparison. He managed to bring his hand to caress her face, trying to reassure that he would make it, and that he was fine. Though inside, he knew very well he may not make it.

"Ssh. I know, I'm just… glad I saved you." Kenny smiled, a false smile considering the circumstances. The girl's sobs got louder but she managed to hug him, and for once in her life, she didn't feel intimidated to do so.

Kenny's heart was pounding at a thousand kilometers an hour, and yet he continued. He needed to tell her.

"Dawn ?" he heavily coughed. She broke the hug, staring into his brown, usually cheerful and bright eyes. She nodded as he said her name.

Altaria suddenly landed on the land, making the two yelp a bit out of surprise. Few nurses came running at the couple, and Dawn helped Kenny get down. He coughed deeper and louder. The nurses gasped, getting a bed for him. He had a harder and harder time to speak.

"Dawn…" he mumbled as they brought him on a bed. They started to move the bed, getting inside. Dawn rushed to his side as the nurses practically ran from corridor to corridor.

"Yes ? I'm all here." Dawn smiled, taking a hold of his hand as tears continued to roll down her cheek.

"I..." he began, ashamed because he had promised that if such time came, he would be able to tell her. The nurses continued to run with the bed, and it became harder and harder for the blue haired girl to follow. She nodded again, giving him a tenderly smile, "I... remember the time I told you we would travel together if I beat Ash?"

"Yes, and you did beat Ash. And we participated in contests together after that." Dawn agreed.

"I… Dawn... I... I love you." He finally managed to whisper, staring back into her eyes. The nurses pushed the girl out, saying that they had reached the operation block and that she was not allowed to be in there.

However, the blue haired just stared as their hands parted, her eyes big that they seemed they could just pop out. His words ringed into her ears. _I love you_. He had told her that he loved her. She brought her hand to her heart as she heard it pound so quickly. She opened her mouth to reply, but then realized. He was gone. She was alone in front of the operation door. No. She didn't tell him.

A nurse came to her, gently leading her to the waiting room. The girl would not move, so the nurse had to pull her with all her strength and murmured soothing words, that everything would be all right. But the girl was not listening. Her brain was buzzing with his words and the fact that if he died, he would never know that she, too, felt that way.

Without knowing it, as she sat, she broke in another sob.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'd like to thank you again. You two saved our village. We'll never be able to thank ya' all enough." Officer Kenny shook both of their hands as she glared at Lazziro who was cursing under his breath. The sphere was back were it ought to be, which meant of course the center of town, inside the lake's statue. It had glowed brightly and snow had come again. A miracle.

"You're welcome Officer Jenny ! But our friends Dawn and Kenny deserve as much credit as we do." Drew explained, as he smiled to May. She smiled back, nudging him in the shoulders playfully but still a little worried onto what had happened to their other friends.

"Yeah, if I see them I'll thank them too. Anyhow, I think you should go rest... for tomorrow, it's the Festival !" Officer Jenny laughed, and walked away. Drew and May shrugged, not really understanding yet what was so special at that Festival, but more worried for Kenny.

"Well, we should try to go and find the two of them." May replied, staring off into the distance, her eyes not wanting to meet Drew's.

"Yeah, let's go." Drew agreed, also sensing the awkwardness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kenny's bed was in room 301, and Dawn was already by his side. Even though he wasn't awake yet, the doctors were optimistic about him recovering quickly. She was staring at him, putting her head on his bed. Her heart was fluttering, and she was feeling confident and happy. Everything would be all right now.

Suddenly, a light knock was heard, and the blue haired stared up. Her Hoenn friends came in, smiling. Her eyes widened, jumping up to her feet and hugged tight May.

"Oh… you guys. He's alright, at least in the doctor's opinion." She hastely told them, looking with pure adoration at Kenny's figure.

"That's awesome !" Her brunette friend grinned.

"Yeah…" Dawn blushed and went to sit down. May gave her a questioning look, but the girl didn't bother to look back. This was her secret, and telling her friend would just make things queasy.

Drew poked the brunette in the ribs, making a head movement to let the two of them alone, after all Dawn didn't look very talkative. May frowned, wanting to know the reason of her friend's look.

"Be reasonable," Drew whispered her, "They need some time alone."

"Yeah but…" May was about to retort, opening her mouth wide and staring at Dawn with burning curiousy. She tried to stay and ask; but Drew, stronger than her, pulled her out of the room.

"No, this time Maybelle, you'll listen to _me_." Drew rolled his eyes, grabbing her elbow and taking her out of the room. May's face seemed puzzled but she frowned, finally given in.

"Oh, fine. But this is the one time I'll listen to _you_, Andrew." she hissed, staring intently back at him, pushing her way out of his grasp. Then, she headed nonchalantly towards the waiting room. Drew smirked, sitting next to her but said nothing.

"Drew?" He heard her ask, her voice sounding so small.

"Yes?" He stared back.

"Listen... back there," she began and for a moment Drew froze. Was she talking about that nearly-to-be kiss? His heart stopped for a moment, waiting, "I'm sorry for yelling such terrible things at you. It wasn't right."

Drew's heart fell, a bit disappointed, "Oh. That? Don't worry. You were right. It would heartless to leave that man in there, no matter who he may be." He hastily agreed, grabbing few magazines and reading.

For an hour, they read books and talked about life and their future, but finally May's eyes got so heavy that she couldn't hold them up anymore. She told Drew she felt tired and let go of the magazine, closing her eyes. With that, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

As she did this, her head tilted to Drew's shoulder, and unconsciously she used him as a pillow. Drew's first instinct was to push her back, but as he saw May's cute sleeping face, and that it was May, he smiled. He lightly brushed a lock of her hair behind her ears and murmured:

"Sleep well, May." He let go of the magazine her was reading, and put his head against hers, waiting for sleep to come. Though nurses and doctors were rushing a bit everywhere, and people talked, it seemed to the couple that sleep was a necessity after such a tiring day.

A nurse, passing by, saw the couple sleeping peacefully. She smiled, getting a large blanket and putting it over the two. She wouldn't want them to catch a cold. With that, she went back to her duties.

Meanwhile, Dawn was also falling asleep. She couldn't stop forgetting about the love confession from Kenny. He was so courageous. Even faced with death, he had been strong and confessed to her. How he found that strength? She did not know. But she was eager to tell him, that she too would be strong. That she, too, would take the risk to fall and loose their friendship. Because she loved him. So she grabbed his hand, caressing him and imagining his brown, gleaming eyes staring at her. Whilst she held his hand, her head against the blanket, she fell asleep. All she could think of was Kenny and how she would never let go of that hand.

That night, the four of them slept so well, and they felt like never before. Never, in their entire life, had they felt so safe, so at home and at ease.

* * *

That's it! I've still not mastered the art with talking, but I will correct it all once I'm done writing the story. :)

KittyRin


	5. The Festival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song used.**

Phew... I'm done, aren't I? I know, I know... I'm late. This was done a month ago, but I didn't feel very confident over it. Still, I can't wait much longer, so I posted it. Hope you like it.

* * *

The next day was welcomed first by Kenny. Walking up felt... so refreshing yet so heavy. His head was spinning, but he momentarily looked around the room. To his utmost surprise, he saw Dawn's gentle face there, sleeping peacefully. She held tightly onto his hand. That mere action made him blush scarlet, and he suddenly was hit with what he had done before being operated. He had confessed how much he loved her. Oh _crap_.

He gulped, managing to break the grasp of her hand. He then, pushed the blankets off and managed to get up. He stumbled up, and noticed wires that were stuck to his skin. Just great. He tried to take them off, but was unsuccessful due to a nurse barging in. He was heavily scolded for that.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back in that bed NOW!" The nurse's eyes narrowed at him, furious. He sighed, a bit humiliated but did as he was told. He sat back down, a bit grumpy and moody. Dawn's eyes began to open at the racket the nurse had just caused. This wasn't what Kenny wanted to face right now. His brown eyes widened, and he practically ran to his bed, putting his head on the pillow and fainting to sleep. The nurse blinked, a bit surprised.

Dawn yawned, rubbing her eyes. Morning felt so good. Then she noticed Kenny was still sleeping and that she wasn't holding onto his hand anymore. She had broken her promise. She had promised herself not to let go, but she had.

"Oh my, your boyfriend just went back to sleep the moment you woke up." The nurse said, surprised. The blue haired girl stopped stretching and stared at the nurse then back to Kenny.

"Oh but he's not my..." she stopped midway. Was he? Or were there... together? But they weren't, since obviously he hadn't asked her out. Oh but he had confessed, did that count? No, it didn't. Because she hadn't replied... right? She was just too confused. Kenny felt his heart beat and then as suddenly as it started, it dropped. Why was she not answering? This was the key moment!

"Whatever, dear. Anyhow, you better wake him up, his stomach needs him to eat something solid." The nurse sighed, as she put a trail down and headed outside really fast. The girl gulped, staring at Kenny's back which appeared to be sleeping soundly. She bit her lip, carefully moving her hand towards him, so she could wake up. But nearly as fast as that, Kenny was awake and took a hold of the tray. He didn't look up, barely staring at his food and taking a bite from it. He grimaced but said nothing. The girl stared, shocked but unable to say anything to him. Perhaps a word of 'how are you' and 'thank you for saving my life' would have been appropriate, but no words would come out.

Finally, she gathered her courage and started speaking, her voice sounding a bit off, "Um... Kenny?"

The boy merely looked up for a second from his plate, nodded in her direction, and looked back at his food. It seemed he was too busy eating the disgusting, hospital food. Dawn's eyes widened, nearly as scared as shocked. She had offended him, that was for sure. Looking at his face... how moody and grumpy it seemed, she knew she had offended him.

"Kenny... look at me!" Dawn pleaded, but nothing came. This was not Kenny, or perhaps it was him after all, but acting very off, "Kenny! Please. Why are you ignoring me?" Another dead silence, "So you hate me, is that it? Or do you just regret ever saving me?"

Kenny's eyes flung to her, alarmed. He gave her a 'what-are-you-talking-about?' look and exclaimed, "What? Are you mad?"

The girl's face brightened up and she yelped happily, "Ha! Made you talk!"

The brown haired boy stared at her, rolling his eyes. She knew him far better than anyone else, possibly better than himself, "Oh and fine. You got me... happy?"

"Very! Say... how are you feeling?" Her eyes became instantly worried, as she knew he was off the danger, but still, worry was a natural feeling.

"I'm fine, I guess... I mean, I'll be able to go to the Festival tonight." He smiled.

"What? No way! The doctors were strict about your wounds, and so, I'll stay with you on this day." The girl smiled happily and as she saw his sad looks glancing at her, she shook her head, "Listen Kenny, I've never been more sure about this. Please. The Festival is annual but you're... you're more important." Those few words were hard to say, but as she did, she felt an utmost relief. As if she had let the cat out of the bag, which was not even considered a proper confession but still... she felt more at ease.

Kenny broke out with a roar, "No, Dawn... you listen to me. This is important, this is the first time since your father's death that you've been here... please, you know this is important." The boy was blushing, but seemed hesitant over those little words she had just said. Of course she cared for him, but as a friend or more?

The blue haired girl smiled, "No. You listen to me this once... I know that I was always with the big words and no need to worry, but this time... will you believe me? There's no need to worry because... you're here. Please Kenny, don't be stubborn over this. I know what I'm doing is right." Her smile was one saying nothing but the absolute truth. For few instant they stared into each other's eyes, then the boy finally gave in.

"Alright!" Dawn giggled, "I'll ask Drew to help you dress for this afternoon. It's already one o'clock, so we only have two hours to get ready!" Dawn suddenly panicked as she looked at her watch. The chestnut man looked back at her utmost surprise and confusion.

"What? Didn't you just say that we _wouldn't_ be going to the Festival?"

"Duh! But that doesn't mean we won't enjoy those beautiful dresses I got us, and besides, I've ordered a radio to be brought to us... so we can still dance." Dawn sighed, smiling up. She got up dashing out of the room like a dear, much to Kenny's surprise who was about to retort how unnecessary this would be.

Meanwhile, May had just opened her eyes. She jerked her head up, but stopped as she saw Drew's face so close to hers. She jumped to the roof. Literally. But not before shrieking loudly, much to everyone's shock. Drew's eyes opened like flashing thunder, and he stared at her with a genuine alarming look.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice obviously panicked. His heart was beating so fast out of fear that he thought it would explode.

"Uh... um... nothing." The girl blushed as she mumbled this, staring down at her knees. How could she ever admit that she had been overwhelmed by how close they had been, and that the reason she had snapped him out of his sleep was because she had been embarrassed? Drew was about to say something when a light hand touched his shoulder, and a panting Dawn was behind.

"There you are! I've been searching for you guys everywhere! You, Drew, go NOW to help Kenny get dressed." she ordered harshly.

"Excuse me?" The green haired boy stared at Dawn as if she was an utter idiot, plus the fact that he barely knew the guy. Then there was also the fact that he was still dazzled from waking up.

"Um, uh... what? Oh right, please? We only have two hours till the Festival starts! One word to express that: YIKES! Go now!" The girl talked fast like the light. As she finished, she grabbed May's hand, handed the key of the hotel room to Drew and ran, not before mouthing a 'bring me the dresses and suits'.

It took a total of thirty minutes for Drew to go and come back with all of the 'costumes'. He entered Kenny's room, and he sighed as he did. The girls were nowhere.

"Have you seen them?" He asked with disbelief in his voice. Where were they? Always running off like that, he'd swear, one day they would get themselves killed like that...

"Oh, they squatted the level 3's bathroom, or so they told me." he explained.

Drew nodded, "Alright. Thanks." he was about to leave when he suddenly turned towards the other man and seemed to hesitate, "Look... Kenny, I know we haven't started out too well, but... well I do consider you my friend. And I'm really relieved you feel better." he smiled, a happy one. The brown haired boy looked up, and smiled back mouthing a thank you. With that, Drew headed towards the bathroom. He arrived quickly, finding the women sign. He sighed, knocking three times. Dawn opened, with suspicious eyes. As soon as she recognized the boy, she smiled brilliantly and grabbed the two dresses.

"Thank you Andrew! Now come on, don't be a pervert and go and help Kenny get dressed." The girl explained as she saw Drew's eyes search for May. 'Andrew' flushed scarlet and took a step back.

"I'm not a pervert! I simply have to... and wait, what do you mean help Kenny get dressed?" He yelled, but too late, the door in front of him was shut close. He gritted his teeth, but gladly accepted the defeat.

Meanwhile, May and Dawn were busy putting their dresses. For this special occasion, May had curled her hair into two ponytails that elegantly fell on her shoulder. With few pins and sparkling decorations, her hair was done. She had put red lipstick and brown eyeliner. A stunning red necklace hung upon her small neck. Her red dress fell to her knees and was very simple yet attractive.

While May's color was red, Dawn had chosen a pure blue. It was such a reconfirming color. She had put her hair up and wore blue loops as earrings that looked stunning on her. She then wore her blue dress, longer than May's and it looked a bit fairytail-ish, though it was very classy. She wore light make-up with a bit of pink lipstick and white eyeliner. She looked radiant, and nothing more could be said.

When they were done, they headed outside. It was fifteen to three, and no more time could be wasted. May was going to be late if not and miss the Festival. As they arrived to Kenny's room, the blue haired girl seemed hesitant and stared at her friend.

"Come on, go and get Drew in that blasted room." she ordered, her eyes a bit watery.

"What? What about Kenny?" May asked, puzzled.

Dawn seemed to hesitate momentarily, but then looked up with a confident grin drawn upon her face, "I'll go in, but only after you guys have left. Please, I need... time to rethink all of this. And to think how I will say things the right way, I need to. Please."

The other girl stared at Dawn with no apparent expression, but seemed to understand, "Okay... something happened before he went to the operation block, right? I can tell. But whatever it was... I know you're strong. Stronger than anyone I know." May approached her and patted her cheek as if she were a mother proud of her offspring, "I know you'll be able to make things right."

The sudden remark made by her best friend lightened up her heart, and she seemed stronger. Yes, she was strong. She nodded, mouthing a thank you in May's direction.

May entered the room, and saw the guys looking outside the window. She smiled, clearing her voice. Kenny was the first one to turn, and he smiled with a happy expression. Drew turned more slowly, but it was his expression that May enjoyed most. At first, he seemed very, very surprised. Then they seemed rather hesitant, unknown what to do but finally they looked up at hers, and they glimmered with a satisfactory color of green. The Hoenn girl bit her lower lip, making a head movement to head outside. The man nodded, following her.

She took a hold of his arm and dragged him outside, still marveled by the color of his eyes. Nothing was wrong with them, of course. But they looked... different. Usually they were wild and cool, here they were soft and heartwarming. The very thought of his eyes made her heart beat so fast, and May wondered if when changing, she had hit herself on the head.

Meanwhile, Dawn was still there, as she watched her friends walk away. This was her chance, her chance to make things right. She rehearsed again her little speech she had prepared, and entered the room. Kenny looked up at her and smiled, though his cheeks were all red (much to Dawn's delight).

"Hey Kenny!" She waved nearly running up to him. He stared, dumfounded and unable to say anything coherent, "Oh! Look, the nurses brought the CD player like I asked them to. Just need to put this USB key here... and click here and oh! It works!" She giggled as she managed to make that damn machine finally. This, too, she had rehearsed. Except for her poketch, she was clueless when it came to electronics.

The song Bubbly by Colbie Caillat began playing. It was one of Dawn's favorite... it was sweet, gentle and romantic. The perfect dream.

_I've been awake for a while now..._

Kenny smiled, and he got up, with Dawn's help. He breathed in her face, and she took her hand. He tapped her nose.

_every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglies in a silly place_

Dawn giggled, and inwardly, she really wished she could kiss him and tell him right now. And let them stay like this forever and ever. As for Kenny, he had grabbed her hands and began dancing awkwardly and bit clumsily too. He wished she would feel the same way as him, so that he could caress her face and stare till the end of times into her beautiful eyes.

"Kenny?" She asked, her voice gentle and soothing. They were dancing a ballet dance, their bodies so close and the dancing slow.

"Yeah?" He replied, his eyes mesmerized by hers.

"Um... well, you know what you said before the operation?" She began slowly, unsure how to bring up the subject. Kenny stopped abruptly, staring down.

"N..never mind. It's not like I meant it anyways. I was delusional." he quickly said, trying his best not to stare too long into those crystal eyes. Dawn's heart sank and she felt something stuck in her throat.

"You... didn't mean it?"

"No."

This was certainly odd. Neither could speak now. Kenny was cursing himself. Why could he just tell her? He was such a coward. Dawn was about to cry. She had thought the wrong way after all. They would never have this opportunity, this chance...

She stopped, murmuring words that she needed to get something to drink. She needed to tell him, no matter what. To forget about him, she would have to hurt herself even further and possibly ruin their friendship. She was such an idiot. A moron. Moron. Moron. Moron. This was all she could think of.

Kenny stared as she left. Had he detected an ounce of regret coming from her? No, it was more. It was sadness. She had looked so morose... what if he had broken her heart? He cursed himself again. He would tell her. He had to.

XOXOXOXOXO

"May?" Drew called her. They had now arrived to the Festival's square. Everything was just so beautiful. Unlike everywhere around, this place had no snow. In fact, it was quite warm. The outside square was ornamented by thousands of glittering lights, that were hung on almost everything: Lamp poles, trees, statues, tables... It was a beauty.

The sky was now completely dark, even though it was only the afternoon. The stars lightened up everything, and the moon shaped like a croissant illuminated the sphere itself. The sphere was placed on a statue in the very middle. Around it where dancing couples and after that, there were tables and food served all over the square.

However, May held a doleful expression on her face. She wanted to smile and be happy, but the fact that Dawn couldn't see this because of Kenny made her sad. She who had waited so long to see this nostalgic place again. This place where she spend her last vacation with her father. Christmas must be so hard for Dawn, and yet she smiled and smiled.

"May?" The green haired boy called again. May looked up, smiling sadly. She was there... and so was Drew. There had to be something to make out of it.

"Sorry Drew... I'm just quite emotional for Dawn. I know how much this meant to her... but well, I suppose when you throw it all away for the person you love most, in this case Kenny, it shouldn't be too sad..." She sighed. Drew gently tangled his hands in hers and pulled her towards her, much to her surprise. Her eyes widened and her heart began pounding rapidly.

"Drew?" She mumbled.

"Shut up May, and enjoy my sexy hug for once. Not many girls can appreciate them." He smirked. She rolled her eyes, breaking the hug.

"Oh, because you give a lot of hugs to total strangers?" She scoffed bitterly.

"Are _you_ a total stranger?" Drew breathed into her face, chills running down her spine. She slowly shook her head, as her eyes got lost in Drew's. This was utterly irritating. Her mind was screaming to let go and this would end badly if she didn't break the connection, but her heart, it was going wild, "Then, Maybelle Mapple, tell me... what are _you_ to me?"

The girl's face was puzzled, pondering, "I... aren't you the one suppose to know that?"

"I am? Well, I want to hear it from you." His eyes were so hypnotizing... ugh. May tried her very best to concentrate. Drew pushed her away but immediately pulled her back with a different position, a position of dancing, "Come on May, tell me whilst we dance."

"Ri...rival." she choked on her own words, "Yes... we're rivals."

Drew was taken aback by this, but this didn't mean he would let this opportunity lay to waste.

XOXOXOXO

Dawn stared at her crying reflection. She should have expected that... she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Now, she regretted not coming with May and Drew. She who had always wanted to see this spectacular Festival again. But then again, she preferred Kenny over all of this. She sighed, murmurring encouraging words.

Dawn came back, smiling sadly. Kenny just looked at her, thinking of a way to make her smile again. He had to make it up to her again. He had completely ruined everything. It wasn't what he had meant, but he had said it because he was a coward who was too afraid to take responsibility for his action. But this once, he would make it up to her. The song ended and it changed to Firework by Katy Perry.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

Dawn was crying silently and stared back at Kenny. He saw his red eyes and his expression turned to shock. He had made her cry. He was such a jerk...

Dawn couldn't help but cry. She didn't want to feel sad and yet she knew what she was about to do would make her even more sad. How weird. As she heard the lyrics of this song, she suddenly felt stronger than ever. She didn't know why, but the lyrics pushed her to continue. She had to let it out of her mind, what was truly on her mind. If she continued like that, her friendship would be eventually be ruined. Because she couldn't go on like that, pretending that there was nothing.

"Kenny? I need to confess something." She stopped looking straight at him. He nodded slowly. Never mind if this would ruin her relationship with him... she couldn't stop denying her flames anymore.

'_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

She took a great sigh, closing her eyes. "I love you." she finally confessed, looking down and blushing like never before. He heart beat was moving so fast, and perhaps this was also due to the song, but she felt like it was on the verge of explosion. There were just a few seconds, but for the first time in her live, she heard nothing but silence. She could only hear her heart racing, and her mind shouting not to say anything.

Kenny's eyes widened, and he almost ran to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Dawn, I'm so sorry. I... I love you too. Don't cry."

Dawn's hands trembled, she gently hugged him back. So he loved her after all...

XOXOXOXOXO

Drew's eyes narrowed, "Rivals. Mapple, I'll never understand you." Drew shook his head as he twirled her around the dance floor.

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

"Well, we've known each other... what, ten years?" He asked.

"Yeah... so?" She retorted, not really seeing the point.

"Well, I don't know, if it's just me but... we're grown ups? Correct?"

"Yes."

"And we're still acting like children."

"I guess so."

"And you're still trying to deny the fact that we're most than rivals?"

"Ye-NO! Wait, what?" She yelled, as she stared at him with an unreadable expression. They had stopped dancing and it seemed as if the world had frozen. The world around them seemed to have disappeared and they were alone, nobody there.

"Aren't I considered your friend?" He asked, smiling up. She blinked, nodded dubiously.

"Well, yes but..." she let her voice trail off. His eyebrow raised.

"But?" They had began to dance again, and the colors, the life took some time to sink into their minds.

"I... no," she said as shook her head, "We're _more_ than friends."

And before Drew could smirk at that comment, because come on, anyone guy would have smirked at that; May had gone on her tiptoes to reach Drew's mouth. The kiss was something neither expected. They started very gently, feeling this precious moment they had waited almost for ten years. But the waiting had made everything more restless, and the memories flowed back in their brains. The fights, the cries, the laughter... all crumbled up in that awaiting. It made everything more hard and bitter. Their kiss deepened, and the love tension between the two became unbearable.

Drew raped his arms around her waist, pulling her so close to him whilst May put her hand behind his head. And they kissed. Kissed for song after song. Until finally, they were left breathless.

"I... I'm already liking this 'more than friends' relationship." Drew smirked, as he drew closer to her and kissed her bare neck tenderly. May bit her lower lip, smiling as she enjoyed that touch. She caressed his soft hair and she whispered:

"You ought to, for it's going to stay for a while."

And that christmas night continued, and hopefully, everything would be all right.

XOXOXOXOXO

That day had been December 25th and everybody had known what that meant: Christmas! The moment the clock had reached midnight, fireworks had raised across the sky, illuminating it with different colors. It had been amazing.

But to Maybelle Mapple, this christmas had been more than just a holiday thing. She had gone with her friends, her _best_ friends to go ski, and more than that, she had gone to the famous Copo di Nieve Festival. It had been magnificent and she had one of the best memories of it. But most of all, this christmas, she had gotten something never before. Love. From the man she loved the most, Andrew Hayden.

As for her other friends, Dawn and Kenny, let's just say it had also been a unique Christmas, and love had also been in the air.

But most of all, this vacation had been a moment where the four of them had been brought together, and had gotten closer then they imagined. Maybe it had been the snow, the lights... but something had brought them close to each other.

That day was spent by baking cookies, skiing once again, opening presents... and a little ride to the mountains. On their trip to the mountains, they had found a rock, and even now the rock still exists. On it was carved six words:

_May ~ Drew Dawn ~ Kenny_

_~ Friends Forever ~_

THE END


End file.
